U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,744 to Campagnali et al. teaches the type of polymeric meshed sponge contemplated by this invention. There is no teaching, however, of its use with bar soaps.
WO 95/00116 (assigned to Procter & Gamble) teaches the use of these polymeric sponges in a system comprising liquid cleanser and moisturizer.
These references do not teach or recognize the use of polymeric meshed sponge with synthetic surfactant bars, for example, bars containing 5-90%, preferably 10-80% surfactant. Use of the sponges can remedy some of the deficiencies found in synthetic bars and not found in pure soap bars. For example, a synthetic bar, particular one comprising lesser amounts of surfactants and more structurant (e.g., 5-60% surfactant, preferably 10-50% surfactant and 10-40% structurant such as polyalkylene glycol) may be a less moisturizing bar and therefore require benefit agents/moisturizers. Often these oily moisturizing agents are lather depressants. Use of the bar pouf retainer allows these relatively low surfactant, moisturizer-containing bars to be utilized without sacrificing lather. In addition, synthetic bars tend to be softer/mushier than pure soap bars. Use of the bar polymeric meshed sponge provides sensory signals which allow the consumer to sense less mush. Lesser lather and mush perception are not problems normally associated with non-synthetic soap bar.
In about 1993, Neutrogena introduced a Rainbar.RTM. product which was advertised with a body polishing sponge. It is believed, however, that the Neutrogena bar did not comprise 10% to 80% (by weight of bar) acyl isethionate, let alone the preferred isethionate and zwitterionic surfactant system of the invention. Bynum Concepts.RTM. also had a sponge product (Bodykiss.RTM.) advertised to use with bar soap. Again, there is no teaching or suggestion to use with synthetic surfactants, let alone specifically acyl isethionate.
Finally, preferred tubular mesh holders provide other advantages one would expect from a nylon mesh bag such as stimulating skin with the rough material; and/or allowing bars to be readily held during the lathering experience.